Rachespiel, Geschichte ohne Helden
by MyLoveIsYourLove
Summary: Rache mag schlecht sein, aber sie ist natürlich. Alles begann mit einer alltäglichen Zaubertrankstunde oder endete es damit?
1. Prolog

_Vorwort:_ Nichts gehört mir. Ich borge mir nur die Charakteren J. K. Rowlings aus um etwas mit ihnen zu spielen.

Band sechs wird außer Acht gelassen.

_**Rachespiel**_

'Rache mag schlecht sein, aber sie ist natürlich', William Makepeace Thackeray (Vanity Fair)

_**Prolog:**_

_Rache._

_Sie frisst uns auf._

_Sie zereist uns._

_Sie ist schrecklich._

_Doch sie ist natürlich._

_Ich mag behaupten, dass es in meiner Situation nur natürlich war Rache auszuüben._

_Ich gehöre niemanden, doch am wenigsten ihm._

_Weshalb er dass glaubte, ist mir schleierhaft._

_Weshalb er glaubte, dass ich in liebe, werde ich wohl auch nie erfahren._

_Er war ein guter Spieler._

_Wahrscheinlich meine beste Figur._

_Schade, dass er sterben musste, doch er hätte es nie geschafft._

_Er hätte es nie zu Ende bringen können._

_Er wäre nie an meinen Gott herangekommen._

_Er war zwar süß und mächtig, doch uns verband nichts._

_Ich gehöre nur einem mit Herz und Seele._

_Nur einem mit meinem Körper und deren Leidenschaft._

_Nur einem gehört meine Liebe und deren Hass._

_Nur einer kennt mich besser, als ich mich selbst._

_Nur einem gehört meine Zuneigung und deren Folgen._

_Nur einer entzündet das Feuer in mir und bringt es zum erlöschen._

_Alle anderen die sich mir in den Weg stellen werden bestraft._

_Werden zusehen wie ich ihnen alles nehme._

_Werden erkennen, dass es ein Fehler war._

_Werden um ihr Leben betteln._

_Werden zu Staub zufallen._

_Werden alle denen Folgen die mir im Weg standen._

_Denn niemand steht mir im Wege, so war ich..._

"Ach, da bist du"


	2. Eine alltägliche Zaubertrankstunde

**1. Kapitel: **eine _alltägliche_ Zaubertrankstunde

Es war wie immer. Ein all täglicher Dienstag, der mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke begann. Die meisten Geschichten beginnen doch mit dem Alltag. Doch im wahren Alltag spielt sich diese Story wohl auch nicht ab, da sie sich in einer anderen Welt ereignete.

Diese Welt ist unserer so nah, betrefflich der Entfernung, doch liegen von den Gedanken und dem Wissen her, Welten zwischen unserer und der Welt, wo man Drachen und Vielsafttränke, als puren Alltag bezeichnet - zu mindestens die Personen, deren Wege wir begegnen werden oder die Jene die wir begleiten werden.

Doch wie gesagt, alles begann an einem normalen Tag. So normal wie ein Dienstag für den 7. Jahrgang der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei sein kann.

Der Kerker war mit hellblauen Dunst erfühlt. Alle Schüler arbeiteten konzentriert an ihrem Veritaserumtrank, während Professor Severus Snape zwischen den Bankreihen umher stolzierte und dabei so düster wie eh und je drein schaute.

Man sollte meinen auch ein Professor wie diese besonders zynisch-spöttische Person könnte etwas Zufriedenheit zeigen, denn dem ausnahmelose hellblauen Dunstwolken zufolge sah es ganz danach aus, als hätte jeder Schüler diesen schwierigen Zaubertrank - bis jetzt - richtig zubereitet.

Hermiones Trank war vom hellblauen ins farblose gewichen, da sie die letzte Zutat hinzu gefügt hatte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lehnte sie sich zurück und sah auf. Natürlich war die Braunhaarige als Erstes mit ihrem Veritaserum fertig.

Weiter grinsend drehte sich Hermione nach links Ron zu, Harry saß zu ihrer Rechten, und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ron, du hast den Bezuar vergessen, den brauchst du um den Trank zu neutralisieren, wenn du jetzt die Rotkappen hinzu gibst, hast du so einen giftigen Trank, der mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit, sprich 97 explodieren wird und dann hast du mehr, als ein Loch an Stelle deines Kessels", erklärte der Lockenkopf Ron.

Professor Snape war unbemerkt an Hermiones Tisch herangetreten, an dem Ron perplex, mit einem Arm - in der Mitte seiner Bewegung - inne gehalten hatte und ihn senken ließ, als sein Lehrer Hermione spöttisch angrinste.

„Miss Granger, ich würde meinen, dass ich einen Professortitel trage und nicht Sie, deshalb ist es mir schleierhaft, weshalb Sie glauben, den Unterricht führen zu müssen", sagte Snape unberuhigend leise.

Ron wandte seinen verwirrten Blick von Hermione ab, starrte seinen Zaubertranklehrer an und sah wieder seine Freundin an. Diese blickte Severus Snape an und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zynischen Lächeln.

„Nun, Sir ich würde meinen, Sie sollten mir dankbar sein, denn wenn der Kessel explodiert wäre, hätten Sie sich für Rons Tod rechtfertigen und verantworten müssen.  
Obwohl, Sie immer über die Größe der Familie Weasley spotten, wäre es sicher nicht angenehm von tausend Verwandten verfolgt zu werden, die Ihnen vorwerfen für den Tod ihres Sohnes, Bruders, Cousins, Schwager oder Neffen verantwortlich zu sein.  
Da können Sie sich noch so gut mit den Dunklen Künsten auskennen, doch so viel Leute kann man sich nicht vom Hals schaffen," sagte Hermione in einem lauten und selbstbewussten Ton.

Die ganze Klasse war verstummt und sah Hermione bewegungslos an. Harry dreht sich Ron zu, beiden sahen sich unglaublich an, doch gab sie keinen Ton von sich.

Snapes Augen hatten sich verengt, während sein Blick auf Hermione ruhte, doch auch er sprach nicht.

Hermione starrte höhnisch zurück und dann fand ihr verhasster Lehrer seine Sprache wieder.


	3. Nicht alles scheint, wie es aussieht

**2. Kapitel:** nicht alles scheint, wie es aussieht

„Miss Granger", peitschte Snapes Stimme Hermione entgegen.

Ihr Lächeln entgleiste ihr für ein paar Sekunden. „Ja, Sir?", war Hermiones korrekt wirkende Antwort.

Snape funkelte seine Schülerin nur böse an. „Vielen Dank, für Ihre ausführliche und überaus liebenwürdige Anmerkung", meinte Severus sarkastisch, dann lächelte er höhnisch. „Wie Ihnen sicher aufgefallen ist, hat Weasley nicht nur den Bezuar vergessen, sondern auch die Baumschlangenhaut und Sie wissen, dass ohne diese der Trank nutzlos und nicht mehr wert, als Wasser, ist. Und was passiert mit Wasser, wenn man Rotkappen hinzu  
fügt? Nichts. Rein gar nichts."

Severus hatte sich während des Redens zu Hermione hinunter gebeugt, so dass sie auf selber Augenhöhe verweilten.

Im Klassenraum herrschte wieder Stille. Ron und Harry starrten sich noch immer fassungslos an. Rons Gesicht war tomatenrot angelaufen, er sah verwirrt aus, so als wüsste er nicht genau, wo er war. Harry hingegen sah ihn zweifelt an, es sah ganz danach aus, als könne er nicht fassen, was um ihn herum geschieht. Alle anderen, so Gryffindor, als auch Slytherin starrten ihren gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer an. Nur einer nicht. Draco Malfoy fokusierte sich auf einen Punkt, den nur er zu kennen schien und runzelte die Stirn, als würde er über etwas sehr angestrengt nachdenken. Plötzlich, sah er auf sein Zaubertrankbuch herab und las sich einen Abschnitt genau durch. Nun blickte Draco auf und sah seinen Hauslehrer überrascht an.

Severus fixierte Hermione wütend, welche nun um einiges unsicherer aussah. Dann zischte Snape ein einziges Wort, welches kalt und bedrohlich wirkte: „Raus!"

„Wie bitte, Professor?" , fragte Hermione leise.

„Ich sagte, RAUS. Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Klassenzimmer."

„Professor, Sir, ich-", Hermione stockte.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und-", unterbrach sie Snape kalt.

„Es tut mir leid Sir, ich-", versuchte es die Siebtklässlerin.

„Und vier Monate Nachsitzen, drei mal die Woche", endete Professor Snape unbarmherzig.

„Sir, dass können Sie nicht machen", rief Harry dazwischen, der in die Realität zurück gekehrt schien.

„Potter, halten Sie den Mund", fauchte Severus wütend. „Und Sie Miss Granger, auf wiedersehen." Er sah wieder Hermione an, die nun langsam aufstand, ihre Bücher zusammenpackte und zur Tür ging.

„Ich erwarte Sie um sechs Uhr in meinem Büro und bringen Sie einen fünf Fuß langen Aufsatz mit, der sich mit der Frage beschäftigt 'Weshalb kann ich nicht den Mund halten'. Wenn dieser nicht zufriedenstellend ist, dann verliert Gryffindor weitere 50 Punkte", fügte er mir öliger Stimme hinzu.

Hermione nickte nur, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und verlies das Klassenzimmer.

x-x-x-x

Natürlich hatte sich die Aussernandersetzung, zwischen dem Zaubertrankprofessor und Hogwarts' Headgirl, wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und beim Abendessen war dies das Gesprächthema Nummer eins.

Hermione hatte sich in ihr Zimmer zurück gezogen und äußerte sich zu keiner an sie gerichtete Frage.

Um fünf vor sechs begab sich die Schulsprecherin in die Kerker und klopfte an Snapes Bürotür.

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür wie von Zauberhand und Hermione trat ein.

„Guten Abend, Professor", sagte sie automatisch.

„Miss Granger", kam die Antwort.

Die Tür flog ins Schloss.

Severus erhob sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl. Er sah Hermione in die Augen und ein überraschendes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen.

„Hättest du dir nicht, etwas besser einfallen lassen können", meinte er und deutete mit der Hand, dass sie ihm folgen sollte.

Beide gingen, nachdem der Mann das Passwort gemurmelt hatte, durch eine verborgene Tür, die in seine Privaträume führte.

„Eine vier Monat lange Strafarbeit, muss der Tat gerecht sein und da kam mir Rons Fehltritt ganz gelegen, es war zwar nicht ganz Hermione typisch, doch die anderen werden es meiner Perfektion zu schieben", sagte Hermione während sie sich zu Severus aufs Sofa setzte.

Dieser Schwang den Zauberstab, zwei Weingläser und eine Flasche erschien. Er schenkte ein und reichte, der Frau neben sich, ein Glas.

„Ja, da hattest du recht. Denn Kommentar über die Familie Weasley fand ich sehr amüsant."

„Das dachte ich mir. Ach und wo wir bei amüsant sind. Veritaserum enthält keine Baumschlangenhaut", meinte Hermione gelassen und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Dies hätte ich nicht gedacht", meinte Severus ironisch. „Doch, da du die einzige unter all den Dummköpfen bist, die ein Rezept mehr als einmal liest, mache ich mir diesbezüglich keine Sorgen. Doch wir werden sehen, vielleicht beweist sich deine Theorie doch als richtig."

"Dies tut sie sicher", meinte Hermione selbstgefällig.

Severus schwieg und streichelte Hermione im Nacken, dann zog er sie an sich heran und küsste sie hart auf die Lippen. Seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund ein und erforschten diesen. Auch Hermiones Hände schlossen sich um seinen Nacken und zog ihn so noch näher an sich heran. Der Kuss wurde intensiver.

Severus Hände lösten sich von ihrem Nacken und wanderten zu ihren Hüften. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoss, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Hermines Hände waren nun in Severus' Haaren vergraben. Seine rechte Hand fand ihre Brust und begann sie durch die Bluse hindurch, zu kneten und reizen, seine Linke streichelte ihr Knie und wanderte unter ihren Rock.

Hermione unterbrach den Kuss und nahm ihre Hände aus seinem Haar. Severus blickte sie verwirrt an. Doch diese griff zurück auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz und nahm eine Pergamentrolle an sich.

„Hier ist mein Aufsatz, Sir", meinte sie schülerhaft.

Severus nahm die Rolle entgegen und sah sie an.

„Sagte ich nicht fünf Fuß, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape in seiner besten Professorenstimme.

„Ich weiß, Sir. Es ist nur so, dass mir nicht mehr eingefallen ist, als ich an Sie gedacht habe."

„Wie traurig", meinte Severus ironisch.

„Aber ich könnte es wieder gut machen", sagte Hermione leise.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", war die Antwort ihres Geliebten.

Und das Pergament glitt zu Boden, auf diesem stand schräg geschrieben:

_Ich will dich, jetzt!_


	4. Drei sind einer zu viel

**3. Kapitel: **Drei, sind einer zuviel

Der nächste Morgen brach an, die friedliche Oktobersonne spiegelte sich glitzernd im schwarzem See. Doch für Hermione war dieser Morgen alles andere als friedlich, denn als sie den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum betrat warteten Harry und Ron bereits auf sie. Die beiden hatten es sich vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht.

Dass diese jungen Männer schon so früh auf den Beinen waren und dazu noch so guter Laune waren, konnte nur zweierlei bedeuteten. Entweder ein Quidditchspiel stand bevor, oder sie hatten etwas ausgeheckt.

Da nicht Samstag war und das letzte Spiel noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen zurück lag, kann nur die zweite Möglichkeit zutreffen.

Als hätte das Mädchen nichts bemerkt setzte es sich zu ihnen und lächelte sie an. „Guten Morgen Jungs. Na, schon so früh auf den Beinen? War die Nacht etwa zu lange für euch?"

Ron sah sie verwirrt an, doch Harry grinste.

„Nein Hermione, und das weißt du. Wir dachten nur, da du gestern zu beschäftigt warst, könntest du uns heute von deiner Aktion erzählen, besser gesagt erklären, was sich da gestern abgespielt hatte. Denn obwohl wir anwesend waren, haben wir deinen Sinneswandel bezüglich eines und besonders diesen Lehrer, nicht ganz verstanden, ehrlich gesagt – gar nicht."

Das heftige Nicken seines besten Freundes, bewies wieder einmal, wie unsensibel Männer sein können.

Hermione seufzte innerlich. Sie haben gedacht – dies ist natürlich etwas ganz neues. Auch wenn die Gryffindor, das Nachfragen erwartet hatte, wäre sie erfreut gewesen, etwas Sinnvolleres als – wir waren da, haben aber nichts 'wie immer' kapiert – zu hören.

Doch leider, ist es immer, das Selbe. Hätte irgend ein anderer Schüler, nur ansatzweise, eine solch zynisch, arrogante Auseinandersetzung, mit Snape gehabt, wäre er als Held gefeiert worden. Doch nein, die brave, liebe, überaus schlaue Hermione, wird nur schief angesehen und ihr unnötige Fragen gestellt.

Da ihre Freunde, sie erwartungsvoll ansahen, musste der Lockenkopf etwas erwidern.

„Was gibt es da denn nicht zu verstehen? Ron hatte nicht aufgepasst, weshalb ich ihn darauf hin wies. Professor Snape stellte mich zu rede und ich erörterte ihm die Situation."

Ihre Gegenüber, dachten sie lege nur eine Sprechpause ein, doch dies war nicht der Fall. Hermione hatte genug gesagt.

Sie stand auf, machte auf den Absetzen kehrt und war durch das Portrait der fetten Dame geklettert, bevor Ron und Harry realisierten, dass ihre Freundin nicht mehr bei ihnen saß.

Die Schritte des Lockenkopfes verschnellten sich, hunderte Gedanken wirbelten dem Mädchen durch den Kopf, so dass es seine Umgebung nicht mehr richtig wahr nahm.

Hermione wollte gerade zum letzte Treppenabsatz gehen - der sie von der großen Halle trennte – als ihr der Weg versperrt wurde.

„Genau, die Frau auf die ich gewartet habe", hörte die Gryffindor, Draco Malfoys höhnische Stimme.

Niemand sprach von einem friedlichem Tag.

Draco packte Hermione am Arm und zerrte sie in das nächstliegende Klassenzimmer.

„Nun, tut mir überaus leid, denn ich kann deine Freude nicht erwiedern", war Hermiones zuckersüße Erwiederung.

Die beiden Erzfeinde, standen sich gegenüber. Hermione bewegungslos an einen Schreibtisch gelehnt. Draco vor ihr, genauso reglos.

Nur ihre Augen waren ständig in Bewegung, mustern sich gegenseitig und ließen nicht von einander ab.

Eine Grinsen umspielte den Mund des Slytherins.

„Nun, weißt du ich habe ein Problem bei der Zaubertrankhausaufgabe."

Hermione starrte ihren Gegenüber, entgeistert an.

Doch dann verwandelte sich auch ihre Miene in ein beunruhigendes, falsches Lächeln.

„Ach, ist es etwa so schwer Kapitel 19 im Buch zu lesen?", war ihre plausibel, spöttische Frage.

Dracos Grinsen wurde nur noch größer. Er öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch Hermione kam ihm zuvor.

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Ging es um eine bestimmte Zutat? Etwa Baumschlangenhaut?"

Draco Malfoys Lächeln erlosch.


	5. Der Stein kommt ins rollen

**4. Kapitel:** Der Stein kommt ins rollen

_Vier Monate zuvor_

Der Juli neigte sich dem Ende zu. Es war eines der heißesten Tage dieses Sommers, die Sonne stand strahlend am Himmel und kleine glitzernde Punkte tanzten vor Hermiones geschlossenen Augen.  
Diese stand am Grimmaldplatz und war mit ihren Gedanken bei der Notiz – die Albus Dumbledore ihr zwei Sommerferien zuvor gegeben hatte und nun wieder in Wirkung getreten war, da das Haus in Harrys Besitz geraten ist.

Nachdem Hermione einige Augenblicke - die schöne Handschrift des Geheimwahrers - vor ihrem inneren Auge gesehen hatte, öffnete das Mädchen diese und sah vor sich in voller Pracht das alte Haus der Blacks.

Lächelnd trat die siebzehnjährige an das Portal und klopfte an der großen dunklen Tür. Diese öffnete sich und die junge Frau trat ein.

Die Eingangshalle des düsteren Hauses hatte sich nicht verändert, denn es war immer noch ein dunkler, schwarzer Raum voller Depressivität.

Niemand kam ihr entgegen, keine Bewegung oder Begrüßung – der dunkle Raum stand still. Hermione ging auf die Küche zu, deren Tür, nach einigen nähertretenden Schritten, aufgerissen wurde.

Ihr bester Freund – Auserwählter, ‚der Junge der überlebte' oder ganz einfach Harry Potter – kam ihr entgegen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hermione erkannte die altbekannte Wut, den immer größer werdenden Hass und wie oft schon – Trauer. Die unausgesprochene Frage wurde mit einem einzigen Wort beantwortet „Tonks". Die Freude, die das Mädchen noch vor einer Minute empfunden hatte, viel so schnell von ihr ab, wie der Schnee vom Himmel im Winter.

Hinter Harry trat Remus Lupin in die Halle und verlies diese ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Dieser ausgeglichene und warmherziger Mensch, war nur noch ein verschwommenes Spiegelbild seiner selbst.

Als nächster trat Severus Snape in Hermiones Blickfeld und ein plötzlicher Entschluss überkam sie. Ihr Zaubertrankprofessor wollte anscheinend genauso schnell und grußlos das Haus verlassen, doch Hermione machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Professor Snape, wie Sie wissen, war Ihre Aufgabe über die Ferien, einen Aufsatz über die neutrale Umwandlung von Felix Felicis zu schreiben. Es ist mir bewusst, dass dies sehr riskant ist, da das Risiko einen toxisierten Zaubertrank zubrauen sehr groß ist. Doch wenn neutralisieren so riskant ist, weshalb verwänden soviel Zaubertrankmeister, diesen Vorgang? Wäre es nicht einfacher den Trank nochmals zu brauen? Nun, ein Argument wäre der zeitliche Aufwand, dies ist mir klar. Doch, wenn die Neutralisierung schief gehen sollte, wäre sowieso der ganze Trank unbrauchbar.  
Ein andere unklare Frage ist, weshalb hat man dieses Thema überhaupt publiziert, wenn es keine fixe allgemeine Vorgangsweise für jeden Zaubertrank gibt und auch immer etwas Glück und das Verfehlen des originalen Zaubertrankes eine Rolle spielt. Wie Sie sehen habe ich sehr viele Fragen."

Hermione sah ihren Zaubertrankprofessor erwartungsvoll an. Während ihres Vortrages hatte der angesprochene Severus Snape die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seine rechte Augenbraun – bis zum geht nicht mehr – hochgezogen. Doch er reagierte nicht auf ihre Aussage, sondern sah seine Schülerin nur durch dringlich an.

„Bitte Sir, würden Sie sich 10 Minuten Zeit nehmen, bevor Sie gehen?", sprach die junge Frau ihre Bitte aus.

„Nun gut", war Severus' Reaktion. „Folgen Sie mir ins Wohnzimmer."

Hermione tat wie geheißen.

Harry und Ron – der sich zu seinen Freund gesellt hatte, um Hermione zu begrüßen – hatten das Schauspiel mit großen Augen und offenen Mund mit verfolgt und sahen sich nun fragend an.

„Was genau sollte dies gewesen sein? Wie kann sie an ihre Hausaufgaben denken, nachdem sie diese Schreckensnachricht erhalten hat?", fragte Ron in die Stille hinein.

Doch sein Freund sah Hermione nur stumm nach.

„Jeder Mensch hat einen andere Art Reaktionen auf schreckliche Ereignisse zuzeigen. Für Miss Granger ist eine davon sich ins Lernen zu stürzen", kam Dumbledores Stimme von der offenen Küchentür.

Ron und Harry drehten sich um und nickten abwesend – jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft – dann verließen sie gemeinsam die Eingangshalle und begaben sich in Richtung Obergeschosse.

Dumbledore blieb alleine in dem großen Eingansbereich zurück. Die Erklärung und seine Stimme hatte sich ehrlich und plausible angehört, doch in seinen Augen tanzte ein Feuer, in denen sich Seriosität, Unbehagen und böse Vorahnungen wiederspiegelte.

x-x-x

Hermione schloss die Tür und drehte sich ihrem Lehrer zu.

Dieser sah sie an und begann zu sprechen: „Sie sind sich schon im Klaren, dass ich Ihnen keinen Aufsatz über Neutralisierung des Felix Flelicius Trankes aufgegeben habe? Diesen Teil der Zauberkunst werden wir uns als letztes Thema des UTZ Kurses widmen. Zu ihren Fragen – Neutralisierung ist keine bessere Lösung, sondern legendlich eine Option und ich persönlich bevorzuge es einen Trank neu zu brauchen, bevor ich ihn neutralisiere und dann extrem genau Abmessungen betätigen muss, um den gewünschten Effekt hervorzurufen. Doch genug damit, was im Merlinsnamen sollte dieses Theater?"

Hermione sah in nur regungslos an und erwiederte keinen einzigen Laut.

„Ich warte, Sie verschwenden meine Zeit, mit nichts reden oder hat dieses erfundene Zeug Ihnen etwa ihre Stimme gekostet? Ich muss sagen, leid tut es mir nicht", war seine spöttische Fortsetzung.

„Professor, wir müssen etwas unternehmen, so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Immer wieder gibt es Todesfälle und es wird nichts unternommen. Den Orden zu haben ist schön und gut, doch sich nur zu treffen, um zu beraten, und nichts davon richtug in die Tat umsetzten, bringt niemanden etwas", begann Hermione mit dem Grund ihres 'Treffens'.

„Ach und Sie glauben so etwas bespreche ich gerade mit Ihnen und noch mehr, dass Sie etwas in dieser Hinsicht bewirken können?" Severus schnaubte und drehte sich zum gehen um.

„Severus, warten Sie", wagte sich Hermione vor, und er blieb wirklich stehen, nun wusste sie, dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Man braucht einen Plan, um Voldemort zu stürzen und eine Lösung die nicht mit Harry zusammen hängt, denn wie es aussieht bringt er nichts weiter und wir können nicht noch einmal zehn Jahre warten, bis Dumbledore sich entschließt Harry zu erlauben in den Kampf zu ziehen", war die Begründung des neuem Head Girl's.

Ihr Lehrer hatte sich nun endlich wieder zu ihr umgedreht, doch seine spöttische Minne hatte sich nicht verändert.

„Dies ist alles schön und gut Miss Granger, doch was gedenken Sie zu planen und noch wichtiger weshalb sollte ich mich darauf einlassen", war Severus' Antwort und ein zynisches Lächeln umrundete seine Lippen. Weshalb die Wahl gerade auf ihn gefallen war, konnte er sich schon denken und sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt.

„Sie sind der Einzige – dem ich vertraue – der so nah an Voldemort herankommen kann, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und Sie alleine können ihn nicht besiegen, Sie brauchen jemanden der Ihnen Rückendeckung gibt. Jemanden bei dem es nach gewisser Zeit, auch nicht auffällig wäre, wenn er sich in der Nähe des Dunklen Lords aufhielte-"

Severus unterbrach wütend den Redegang seiner Schülerin: „Ach und diese Person wären dann wohl Sie? Dies ist doch lächerlich, als ob Sie es schaffen in die Nähe des Dunklen Lords zu gelangen, ohne umgebracht zu werden und nach seinem Tod, wieder heil heraus zukommen", und zynisch fügte er hinzu: „Sie haben doch nicht etwa Todessehnsucht? Dies hätten Sie mir nur mitteilen müssen, ich hätte ihren Wunsch mit Vergnügen erfüllt."

Hermiones Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Sie egozentrischer, arroganter Schweinehund, immer geht es nur um Ihre Amüsants und Sie behandeln jeden von oben herab. Steigen Sie von Ihrem hohen Ross und hören Sie mir verdammt noch mal zu", spie die junge Frau ihm entgegen.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, wieder so mit mir zusprechen", erwiderte Severus Snape wutentbrannt, während er Hermione beträchtlich näher kam.

„Sonst was?"

„Schlagen oder küssen, Sie können es sich aussuchen", war Severus sarkastische Antwort.

Hermione schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, doch reagierte sie nicht auf seine unpassende Antwort, sondern setzte ihre Argumentation fort.

„Professor, ich bin jung und in meinem Alter ist es normal seine Meinung zu ändern und Leute zu hassen, die man zu lieben wagte und glaubte oder auch umgekehrt, was wohl wichtig sein wird. Dies wissen Sie selbst. Also, wenn ich einen triftigen Grund habe und die richtigen Kontakte, wird es nicht unmöglich sein Voldemort zu überzeugen."

Severus sah auf und musterte seine Gegenüber, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Hermione trat auf ihn zu und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Wange – sie begann diese zu streicheln. Eine große, harte und raue Hand – Severus' Hand – umfaste die ihre und nahm Hermiones Hand von seiner Wange.

„Todesser sind nicht sanft", war seine schlichte Erwiederung.

„Ach, und deiner Meinung nach, sei ich sanft? Von wegen...", antwortete Hermione während Severus den Raum verlies.


	6. Treibe es nicht zu weit

_Liebe Leser,_

_nun ich muss schon sagen, dass ich es etwas eigenartig finde, fast 400 mal wurden die letzten zwei Kapiteln angeschaut und kein **einziges** Review hinterlassen._

_Es macht mir sehr Spaß diese Geschichte zu schreiben, doch wenn man auf dieser Website keine Kommentare hierzu schreibt, werde ich weitere Kapitel von 'Rachespiele' hier nicht mehr posten._

_Ist es so schwer eine kurze Meinung zu dem jeweiligen Kapitel zu schreiben? Ich würde mich sehr über Anregungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Lobe freuen._

_Nun, dies ist ein weiterer Versuch und da ich diese Website sehr gerne habe, hoffe ich doch, dass sich ein paar Leute dazu entschließen, zu reviewn._

_Und nun geht es weiter. Dieses Kapitel wird seinem Rating gerecht, also bitte beachten._

**5. Kapitel:** Treibe es nicht zu weit

_Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Ging es um eine bestimmte Zutat? Etwa Baumschlangenhaut?"_

Draco Malfoys Lächeln erlosch.

Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich, dass Hermione dieses Thema ansprach. Alles war anders als er gedacht hatte.

Was hatte er überhaupt erwartet bei dieser Begegnung zu erfahren? Wie war er eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen der Fehler des Zaubertrankprofessors hatte etwas mit seiner gehassten Mitschülerin zutun?

Und trotzdem – solch ein primitiver Fehler würde Severus Snape nicht einfach so unterlaufen. Doch auch wenn es Absicht gewesen war, weshalb sollte Granger den Grund kennen?

Der Gedankenstrom wurde nur noch intensiver und Draco versuchte mit voller Kraft in die Realität zurück zu kehren. Seine Gegenüber erwartete noch immer eine Antwort und ihr Grinsen machte ihn nervös.

„Ach dir ist es etwa auch aufgefallen? Ich habe mir den ganzen Abend darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie es sein kann, dass ein Meister – in Zaubertränke – wie Snape, einen solch einfachen Fehler begehen konnte und dies noch gegenüber einer Abschlussklasse."

Unschuld war immer der beste Anfang.

„Nun, es ist durchaus richtig was du sagst, doch weshalb fragst du mich dies, Draco? Professor Snape wird doch seinem Lieblingsschüler keine Antwort verweigern", antwortete Hermione spöttisch. „Davon abgehen, woher sollte ich wissen was im Kopf eines Slytherins vorgeht?"

Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte Hermione gewonnen, wäre Draco nicht zu seinem wahren Ich zurück gekehrt. Denn dieser entschied sich einen Weg zu gehen, bei dem die Chance ins Blaue zutreffen gleich gut, wie schlecht, steht.

„Weshalb ich erwarte eine Antwort von dir zu bekommen, fragst du? Nun, vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem überaus intimen Verhältnis zu tun, das dich seit einiger Zeit mit Professor Snape verbindet. Weshalb sonst hatte er dich zu vier Monaten Nachsitzen, in seinem Büro, verurteilt? Er übernimmt nie Nachsitzen über einen größeren Zeitraum, dies schiebt er immer auf Filch ab."

Draco fühlte sich nun wieder selbstbewusster und trat auf Hermione zu. Diese sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an doch fand ihre Sprache recht bald wieder.

„Wie schön Dracolein ist erwachsen geworden. Hat er etwa herausgefunden, dass man mehr mit einem Menschen machen kann, als sich zu streiten?", fragte Hermione ihn, mit verächtlich spöttischer Stimme.

Doch dann zog sie ihre linke Augenbraun hoch und man sah ihr Wut an.

Draco reagierte nicht auf ihre verbale Attacke und deshalb sprach die Schülerin weiter.

„Was verlangst du nun von mir, soll ich etwa auf die Knie sinke und Master anflehe, niemandem zu sagen, dass ich meinen menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachgehe?", fügte Hermione sarkastisch hinzu.

„Erwarten, meine Liebe? Wer sprach von erwarten? Ein Malfoy erwartet nicht, er nimmt sich was er will."

Wütend über die Arroganz und Überheblichkeit, packte er das Mädchen vor ihm fest am Arm und zog es zu sich.

„Wenn du Snape vögeln kannst, dann wird es dir sicher nichts ausmachen, auch mich zu befriedigen, du wertloses Schlammblut."

Hermione versuchte ihren Arm zu befreien, doch Draco packte auch ihren zweiten und drängte sie an die nächstliegende Wand, bis sie die kalte Mauer im Rücken spüren konnte.

„Lass mich los", schrie Hermione, doch vergeblich.

Draco sprach einen Schweigezauber über den Raum und verschloss die Tür, nun war sie verloren.

„Bin ich dir etwa nicht gut genug? Was fällt dir ein, dich gegen mich zu wären?", schrie Draco sie an und drehte Hermione blitzschnell um, so dass diese mit dem Gesicht zur Wand stand.

Hermione versuchte sich noch immer zu währen, doch Dracos Körper presste sie so fest an die Wand, so dass ihr Wiederstand langsam nachließ.

Draco grinste fies und begann nun seine Hände an ihrem Körper herab gleiten zu lassen. Die rechte Hand fand ihre Brust und begann diese durch den Stoff hindurch brutal zu kneten. Mit der anderen Hand versuchte er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, doch als ihm dies nicht schnell genug gelang, riss er die Bluse entzwei.

Hermione hatte die Augen geschlossen und eine einzelne Träne rohn ihre Wange herab, als ihr BH hoch geschoben wurde und ihre Brüste hart gedrückt wurden.

Dies schien ihm bald nicht genug zu sein, deshalb griff Draco nach ihrem Rock und schob diesen hoch. Hermione versuchte ein letztes Mal ihn wegzustupsen oder nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, doch erfolglos.

Draco hatte damit gerechnet und sie wieder fest an die Wand gedrückt. „Halt still Granger oder ist dir Beischlafen etwa nicht genug?", hauchte Draco ihr zynisch ins Ohr und ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte, haben seine Finger in ihr Höschen gefunden.

Mit zwei dicken Finger drang er von hinten in sie ein. Hermione keuchte auf und wandte sich hilflos vor ihm.

Draco nutze diese Chance und zog ihr den Slip hinab. Ein kurzes nesteln an seiner Hose und sein Glied war frei. Mit einem harten Stoß drang er in Hermione ein und presste diese nur noch fester an die Wand.

Hermione werte sich instinktiv, doch da sie so fest an die Wand gedrückt wurde, half ihr dies nicht. Tränen der Wut und Scham rohnen ihre Wangen hinab.

Ihre Wertlosigkeit hatte Draco sehr schnell erregt und deshalb kam er gleich zum Höhepunkt.

Er lies von ihr ab und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, als er seine Hose schloss.

Zufriedenheit, Arroganz und die übliche Kälte spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Hermione meinte auch kurz ein Anzeichen der Reue aufblitzen gesehen zu haben – als sie sich umdrehte und aufsah – doch auch wenn es da gewesen war, ist es schon in Vergessenheit geraten.

Hermione wischte ihre Tränen weg und zog sich so gut es ging wieder an – nur darauf bedacht Draco nicht mehr anzusehen.

„Bis zum nächsten mal, Süße", sprach dieser sie an. Er war wieder vorgetreten und hob die Hand, um ihr die Wange zu streicheln, doch sie schlug sie weg.

Draco drehte sich grinsend um und schlenderte zur Tür.

„Wie du siehst, bekomme ich immer was ich will", waren seine Wort, bevor er das Klassenzimmer verlies.

Hermione lehnte sich gegen den nächsten Tisch und verdrehte die Augen.

_Lass Männer im Glauben sie hätten Macht über dich und sie haben verloren._


	7. Gedanken der Reue und des Zweifels

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_vielen Dank für eure Reviews. _

_Wenn ihr anonym reviewt gebt bitte eure Emailadresse an, so kann ich euer Review beantworten, da man dies hier nicht mehr darf._

_Trotzdem,_ _**Zephyr **__- vielen Dank für den Lob, doch Hermione wird in dieser Geschichte nicht sehr Gryffindor sein, denn der Untertitel heißt ja schon 'Geschichte ohne Helden'. Ich hoffe aber doch, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt._

_Dieses Mal beschäftigen wir uns mit Dracos Gedanken und mit dem neuesten Stand der Dinge._

_Viele Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich schon auf eure Kommentars._

**6. Kapitel:** Gedanken der Reue und des Zweifels

Draco konnte nicht behaupten, stolz auf sich zu sein, obwohl er die Macht über Menschen – insbesondere solch widerspenstige wie Hermione – genießt, war eine Gewalttat nicht die beste Idee des Jahrhunderts gewesen.

Doch was hätte er tun können, ihr Zynismus und ihre Arrogants hatte ihn in solche Rage versetzt, dass ein Zurückhalten scheinbar unmöglich gewesen wäre. Aber ihr Nachgeben hatte ihn verwundert und eine Erkenntnis nahm Gestalt an – hatte er gerade die einzige ihm ebenbürtige Frau vergrault? Was heißt hier vergrault, gemocht hatte sie ihn nie, doch Interesse hatte auch er nicht gezeigt. Nichtsdestotrotz wird sie ihn nicht nur verachten, sondern hassen.

Die Vermutung, dass Snape das einzig kluge, scharfsinnige und reife Mädchen seines Jahrganges besitzt hatte ihn aufgebracht. Dazu noch die Tatsache seiner Anschuldigung, zumal Hermione nicht widersprochen hatte, sondern gewissermaßen es sogar bestätigte und es war um ihn geschehen.

Draco war sich bewusst, dass er nur Ausreden für seine Tat suchte, nur sich selbst erklären zu versuchen, weshalb sein Temperament mit ihm durch gebrannt war. Doch auch all seine Ausreden und Erklärungen vernichten nicht die Tatsache ein Mädchen zum Beischlaf gezwungen zu haben. Seine Chancen dies wieder gut zu machen standen zur Zeit unter dem Gefrierpunkt.

Die Schuhe des Siebtklässler versankten im nassem Gras. Es hatte in der Frühe wieder einmal geregnet. Die Luft war frisch und kühl. Die besten Vorrausetzungen zum Nachdenken. In einer Stunde würde es Abendessen geben. Die meisten Schüler verbringten ihre Zeit damit im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und Hausaufgaben zu machen oder ihre Freizeit zu genießen.

Das Quidditchteam der Ravenclaws beendete gerade ihr Training, ihren Gesichtern zu mute würden sie leichte Beuten dieses Jahr sein, nur die Gryffindors konnten ihnen gefährlich werden und wieder war er bei Hermione Granger angelangt.

Der Slytherin war nun am Rande des verbotenen Waldes angekommen. Er blickte zum Himmel auf – die Wolken waren weiter gezogen und der Himmel klärte sich, vor dem Sonnenuntergang. Ein Seufzen verlies seine Lippen und er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment.

Als Draco diese wieder öffnete sah er, dass die Tür der Hüte des Wildhüters aufgemacht wurde. Heraus kamen Potter und Weasley, die sich von dem Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe verabschiedeten. Draco verdrehte die Augen und suchte einen Ausweg den Beiden nicht zu begegnen, denn auf eine Auseinandersetzung war er zurzeit nicht aus.

Seine einzige Möglichkeit ungesehen zu bleiben, war der Wald hinter ihm. Im Schutz der Bäume blieb der Erbe Malfoy stehen. Er hörte wie sich Harry und Ron auf den Weg zum Schloss begaben.

„Hast du Hermione gesehen? Nach dem Unterricht ist sie einfach verschwunden", kam es von Harry.

„Wie du weißt kann es nur mit einer Sache zusammen hängen. Die Tatsache, dass..."

Doch was die Tatsache war erfuhr Draco nicht, da sich ihre Stimmen entfernten und auch der Klang bald verstummt war.

Draco ärgerte sich maßlos, er hätte gerne erfahren, was Potter und Weasley wussten, vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Snape zutun? Oder war es doch etwas ganz anderes? Er kannte den Grund für ihre Abwesenheit, doch die beiden konnten es nicht wissen, sonst würde er nicht hier stehen.

Seinen Weg fortsetzend – den Waldrand entlang – überlegte sich Draco ob Hermiones Freunde von ihrer Affäre wussten. Dies konnte auch nicht zutreffen, denn man hätte es schon längst bemerkt, wenn Hogwarts Zaubertrankslehrer aufgespießt worden wäre.

Aber wenn sie nicht davon wussten, was dachten sie wo sich die Schulsprecherin momentan aufhielt? Er war sich fast sicher zu wissen, in welcher Gegenwart sie sich befand. Was würde der Professor mit ihm anstellen, wenn Hermione ihm davon erzählte? Würde sie es ihm überhaupt sagen? Trotzdem er hatte sie beide in der Hand. Doch war sein Druckmittel stark genug?

Zweifeln wuchsen und Resignation gepaart mit Sinnlosigkeit nahte. Unbewusst war Draco stehen geblieben und schielte durch die wenigen Bäume hindurch. Sein Auge erfasste den See. Er nahm eine Bewegung war und stockte. In der Nähe des Sees stand ein Paar, dass sich innig küsste.

Die Hände des Mannes lösten sich vom Nacken seiner Geliebten und wanderten zur deren Brüste um sie durch den Stoff hindurch zu verwöhnen. Doch die Frau wich seinen Bewegungen aus und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Draco war nun so nah heran getreten um in Hörweite zu verweilen, als Snape zu sprechen begann.

„Was ist los, Hermione?"

Die Schulsprecherin zuckte zusammen und sah ihm nicht in die Augen, eine Antwort blieb aus.

„Hermione, du weißt ich wiederhohle mich nur ungern, also was ist dein Problem?", kam es nun schon wütender von Severus.

„Mein Problem? Du willst wissen was mein Problem ist? Du bist mein Problem", offenbarte Hermione nicht minder wütend.

Severus war auf sie zugetreten. Für Draco kam dies wie ein Déjà vu vor, nur ist er nun der Beobachter.

Hermione wich seinen Blicken aus.

„Ach ja, ich bin also ein Problem für dich geworden? Kann es sein, dass dir unsere Affäre nicht genug ist? Hast du jemanden anderen?, schrie Severus schon fast.

Wieder lies Hermione keinen Laut hören.

„Verstehe, ein Schlammblut kann wohl nie genug kriegen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen", lies Severus zynisch verlauten und machte auf den Absätzen kehrt.

Hermione sah ihm nach - in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Zorn wieder.

Draco war in den Wald zurück getreten. Er wirkte nachdenklich.

_Dies war seine Chance._


	8. Rasende Gedanken

Nun nach langer Zeit, wieder einmal ein Kapitel. Ich hoffe doch, dass einige Leser mir noch treu geblieben sind.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

**7. Kapitel:** Rasende Gedanken

Das Rascheln der Bäume lies Hermione aufsehen. Draco Malfoy kam auf sie zu. Das blonde Haar zerzaust und seinen undurchdringlichen Blick auf sie fixiert. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben blieb er stehen und blickte sie an. Hermione hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und rührte sich nicht, außer ihre Augen die ihn nun direkt ansahen. Sie schwiegen.

Es dämmerte, eine Priese Wind wehte durch ihr Haar und lies einige Strähnen um ihr Gesicht tanzen. Kein Laut war zuhören, außer das Zwitschern einiger Herbstvögeln aus der Ferne.

Draco setze zum Sprechen an. Sein Blick war neutral, nichts verächtliches war zu sehen, wie beim letzten mal, vielleicht so gar etwas flehendes. Als er zum Sprechen begann, kam nur ein einziges Wort über seine Lippen. Die vier Silben waren nur ein Flüstern, das im Winde unterging und doch – Hermione hatte es gehört – „Entschuldige".

Obwohl diese Art von Entschuldigung nicht gerade tiefgehend wirkte oder so als würde sie vom Herzen kommen, wusste Hermione dass dieser primitive Weg, Dracos Weg war um Abbitte zu leisten.

Hermione nickte nur kurz, als Zeichen ihres Verstehens und als Aufforderung weiter zu sprechen, doch Draco fügte nichts hinzu. Es schien so alles wäre alles gesagt, doch dies war nur der Anfang, dies musste nur der Anfang gewesen sein. Doch es kamen keine weiteren Silben, keine Erklärung, kein Grund, kein kleinster Versuch der es verständlich machen würde, weshalb ihr letztes Treffen mit solch einer schlimmen und grauenhaften Tat enden musste. Wesalb Draco den Andrang verspürt hatte Hermione zu beweisen, dass er glaubte ihre sexuell überlegen zu sein.

All diese Gedanken machten Hermione rasend. Was bildete sich diese Person eigentlich ein? Glaubte Draco wirklich, dass sie ihm so leicht vergeben würde, nachdem er sie – man kann es gar nicht andere nennen als – vergewaltigt hat. Obwohl sie verstand, dass das Eingestehen eines Fehlers seinerseits, nicht gerade Dracos Stärke war, wird sie es ihm trotzdem nicht so leicht machen.

„Nun Draco, ist dies alles?", zischte Hermione ihm entgegen. „Ein Wort? Wau ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Der große Draco Malfoy schafft es nur ein einziges Wort der Entschuldigung zu verlauten. Ein scheiß Wort!!"

Sarkastisch fügte sie hinzu: „Wirklich großartig gemacht. Ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Ach und bevor du fragst – ich verzeihe dir nicht, dass du mir deinen Schwanz aufgedrungen hast. Es ist ja nicht so als würdest du etwas davon verstehen, eine Frau nur in geringster Weise zu befriedigen. Nein, du hast immer nur dich selbst im Kopf. Deine Bedürfnisse. Dein Wille. Deine Stärke. Deine sogenannte Courage. Und natürlich deine Andrang dich dir Selbst zu beweisen."

Der Wind zerzauste weiter Hermiones braune Locken. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und warf Draco noch einen letzten hasserfühlten Blick zu, bevor sie auf den Absätzen kehrt machte.

Draco, der wehrend ihren Vorwürfen nur gelassen dagestanden ist, ohne nur eines kleinen Anzeichen von Verständnis oder Akzeptierung beobachtete nun, wie sich Hermione umdrehte und davon ging.

Ein innere Instinkt erwachte in ihm und rief ihr nach: „Warte". Dies veranlasste Hermione kurz stehen zubleiben, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Und als er nach einigen Momenten nicht fortfuhr ging sie weiter in Richtung Schloss.

Nach einigen Sekunden raffte sich Draco auf und lief ihr nach. Viele Möglichkeiten einer Entschuldigung gingen ihm durch den Kopf von Erklärungen bis Wiedergutmachungen, doch keine war gut genug. Keine könnte dies erklären oder wieder gut machen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Doch trotzdem musste er es versuchen.

„Warte Hermione, bitte"

Hermione war stehen geblieben und drehte sich um. Als Draco bei ihr angelangt war wusste er genau war er zu ihr sagen musste, genau so als hätte sich all dies gut überlegt und zurechtgelegt.

Im Schatten einiger Bäume stand ein dunkel gekleideter Mann und sah zu den beide hinüber. Auf seinen Lippen bildete sich eine Lächeln.


End file.
